theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Eve's Theme thumb|42px|left More commonly referred to as Eve, Evelynn Ikamono is a missing-nin and a "villain." Appearance Eve has dull white hair separated in the middle of her forehead, with a single lock of hair hanging a bit askew. She usually dons a white body suit with various decor arranged on it. Her gloves and boots are entirely black. Her eyes are a misty gray. Personality Eve is perpetually cheerful. She loves "adorable" things and is usually smiling. She generally cares for her comrades. However, if you manage to spot hidden motivations, she is rather self-centered and cares primarily for herself. She has few true friends, although her acquaintances and false friends are quite numerous. Eve has a tendency to create her own nonsensical phrases to use. She also loves being overdramatic. History Wouldn't you like to know? Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Eve utilizes her own particular style of Water Release. It's a form designed more towards defense and limited mobility. She does not move around often in combat. This style's main weaknesses include explosions and genjutsu. Eve rarely relies on Taijutsu or Genjutsu, using them only to counter opposing jutsu's as needed. Eve's particular release allows her to gather water from the atmosphere around her. 'Element Release' Water Release *'D - Hidden in Mist': The user creates a sight-inhibiting mist. Since it is infused with chakra, the Sharingan cannot see through it. *'C - Water Clone': The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. They can be dispersed with sufficient damage. *'C - Water Prison': This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by drawing water from the surroundings. *'C - Gunshot': The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. Eve, however, tends to rather form the "bullet" in front of her index finger and fires it similar to an actual gun. Why? Because she likes it that way. *'B - Skylark's Wings' **'Composition': A 2m diameter circle forms around the user. Inside resides a pool of water with a gap in the center for the user to stand in. A thin wall of water undulates around the edge, usually not rising more than one foot at any one point. Water of varying volume rapidly can rapidly up to meet an incoming attack, massively slowing it before it can strike the user. **'Melody': Any water in an immediate area can be levitated, accelerated, or molded into whatever shape desired. Obviously, the more complex or massive, the more effort required to form. The water can reach such extreme speeds that thin blades can easily pierce through flesh. It is possible to take control of the opponent's own water techniques if enough chakra is used. ***'Adagio': A weapon of choice is created from water. It may be used as any other weapon if enough Chakra is used to maintain its form. If there is insufficient chakra (such as attempting to hit Susano'o), the water will cease to keep its shape. The weapon can be cut into parts or even smashed apart, but as long as most of it remains intact, it may reform and continue on its path. For example, if a blade of water is blocked by a kunai, it may be sliced apart, but the sword would simply reform and keep on going. ***'Staccato': Much faster than Adagio, a simple spike or lance of water is created. Due to the ease of using this technique, many Staccato are often used to force an opponent to move to a desired location. *'''A Great Waterfall Technique: '''This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. Trivia Her favorite color is lavender. Created by Republican Samurai. Quotes "That's too bad, isn't it?" Relationships *Gilgamesh: To Eve, Gil (as she calls him) is not only her closest ally but her most valued friend. They do not merely work together for the goal, but out of loyalty to each other. Even if she is his "superior" she values his advice far more than anyone else's. Category:Female Category:Kakeru Category:Water Release Category:Character Category:Elite Chuunin